Episode 2173 (4th March 1997)
Plot Police underwater diving team have been searching the water in the quarry and a car is winched out. Frank recognises Kim's car and DI Cooke tells him that there was a woman's body inside. Frank looks sad. Viv assures Vic that Donna is fine after the shock events at the quarry. He is not happy about her being left with Terry. Kelly asks if Tom can help her bring some of her belongings in. Viv tells Vic to hold his tongue because hopefully Tom will be out of their lives soon. Robert had nightmares about the body, but Andy is full of it; he is just pleased to be having a day off school. Jack takes them off to help at the farm. Zoe arrives back from Zurich. Chris tells her about the body and she is shocked. Eric flatters Dee. He assures her that he doesn't care how they met and that he loves her. He formally asks her to marry him, but wants her to love him rather than just have a marriage of convenience and puts a ring on her finger. Tom leaves for his new job in Wales. Terry is looking through the stock and tells Alan that they are out of champagne. Donna comes downstairs. Zoe and Frank are at the quarry. Frank just knows that the body is Kim's. DI Cook needs to speak to him. Biff is glad to be helping the Sugdens out. He tells Ned that he is trying to save up for Linda 's birthday. unfortunately the Glovers have had the same idea for a present and. Biff is put out. They are paying for Biff and Linda to have a second honeymoon in a hotel. Andy is telling Victoria all about the state of the body. Kelly and Donna are talking about it as well. Kelly also tells Donna about Aberystwyth (171 miles from Emmerdale). Vic is fussing over the girls. Frank and Zoe identify Kim's body; it is not a pretty sight judging by his face. he breaks down outside the Chapel of Rest and tells Zoe that Kim does not deserve that. Seth and Roy discuss Kim - Seth will miss her, but Roy still blames her for Dave's death. they hear a noise from the stables and find Charlie snooping round. Seth suggests that Roy shows her around. He then stops at one of the stables and sees a picture of Kim with her horse. Robert and Andy buy some sweets in the shop. They want to brag to Donna that they have been interviewed by the police and she hasn't and they find Donna about to try a cup of whisky. She tells them that it is good for stress. Robert agrees to try it, but Andy refuses to touch it; he has bad memories of his drunken grandma. Eric is really pleased when Dee tells him that the meal she has just cooked (duck with vegetables) did not cost anything as she picked everything up that she needed on her walk - the duck came from the stream near the church. Mandy has set up her Munchbox in a busy layby, but another burger van is taking all her trade. she asks Marlon to move them on. he isn't keen until he notices that two old people seem to be running it. Robert is a bit drunk. Kelly has been shopping to try and forget about missing Tom. She asks Viv if she can come to the Woolpack with her as she is getting fed up of her dad fussing over her. Chris is not mourning Kim and Frank overhears him tell Zoe that Frank is better off without her. Surprisingly, Frank disagrees. He tells Chris and Zoe that Kim was the one passion of his life and that even though they hurt each other, they were made for each other. He starts to cry. Chris can't believe his reaction. Roy asks Charlie to get the drinks in as he disappears off to the gents; he does not want to admit that he is not yet old enough to drink. Charlie orders herself a Southern Comfort and Lemonade. Kelly claims to her mum to have found the love of her life. Viv humours her. Eric announces his engagement in the Woolpack. Marlon has seen off Mandy's competition and she is doing a roaring trade. They talk about Kim and why she might have been at the quarry. Frank is spending time with James. He blames himself for Kim's death and does not want James to find out about the million pound offer he made Kim. He asks Zoe to look after James when he is gone. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *James Tate - Oliver Carroll (uncredited) Guest cast *DI Cooke - Susie Baxter Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes